


Falling into Place

by EliotQuentinMagician



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fillory, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence, slight Quentin/Alice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:56:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliotQuentinMagician/pseuds/EliotQuentinMagician
Summary: What if when Quentin found out his father was sick he went back to his old habits. Who will save him from himself? What if the only two people who could were too scared to show their emotions. Until they aren't.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Description of self harm in the first chapter so if you don't like it then sorry. Also my first Magicians fanfic and as soon as I saw episode 11 I fell in love with this ship, I already loved Eliot and Quentin but then Margo just kind of squeezed her way in and I thought they just fit so well together.

He felt numb. That was the only thing Quentin could think of as he tried to describe the unsettling emptiness filling every inch of his soul. He barely recognised the landscape surrounding him as he walked up the metal steps spiralling up the Cottage. The rhythmic clanging noise each step made as his feet made contact rattling in his ears - the only thing he could hear over his overwhelming thoughts and pounding heartbeat.

He dropped his satchel on the wooden floor and sank onto his bed, staring at the wall before he dropped his head. He knew what the feeling was and he just wanted it to go away but he didn't know how. He just wanted to be left alone! That's when he saw them. 'Of course!' He thought as he saw the faded white lines travelling up his forearms in all directions - a perfect picture of the struggles he had endured his whole life.

He quickly stood up - plan in mind - and made his way to the bathroom without being noticed.

Once in there he locked the door before he started rummaging through the cabinet. A smile formed on his dry lips as he wrapped his fingers around his prize. He pulled out the box of razor blades. Sat down against the door. Opened the box. Pulled up his sleeve. Placed the cold metal against the inside of his arm. And froze.

Reality had caught up to him.

His breathing sped up slightly as he tipped his head up; hitting it against the door. Then the numbness started to creep up on him again - clawing at the edges of his mind - and his eyes snapped to the blade in his hand; his mind set. He took a deep breath before pressing the blade against his arm.

He hissed in slight pain; not having felt the pain in roughly a year. After that he was lost in the feeling of not being able to feel at all. He felt all the stress, worry and emptiness disappear and he revelled in the temporary bliss.

Once he felt he has done enough and the blissful feeling was fading away he came back to reality and looked at the grotesque sight in front of him. His arm was covered in blood (it might as well have been a second skin) and the crimson liquid was seeping down his arm and slowly dripping onto the marble floor; snapping Quentin out of his dazed state.

"Shit." He muttered before scrambling towards the sink. He held his arm over the porcelain sink as he grabbed as much tissue as he could; pressing it against his arm.

He took the tissue away from his arm and saw the bleeding had become sluggish but it was still staining his forearm. He ran the tap and started a ritual he hadn't done in at least a year or two. He slowly wiped the blood away with the tissue and water and once he was done he quickly cleaned away the droplets on the floor; getting rid of any evidence.

Only once the bloody tissues were flushed away did he look at his arm again. There were fifteen cuts altogether - some worse than others and some hardly noticeable. It wasn't as bad as all the blood had let on. He sighed in relief before his eyes widened and his whole body went stiff as a knock resounded on the door.

"Hey Q. You in there?" Eliot's voice drifted from under the wooden door and Quentin quickly pulled his sleeve down; hiding his crime.

"Y-Yeah. One second." He replied shakily, cursing himself at how he sounded.

He quickly unlocked the door and pulled it open. He looked up at Eliot as he pushed his hair behind his ear.

"Sorry about that. So what's up?" He asked - trying to act normal.

Eliot narrowed his eyes slightly; suspicious of his friend's behaviour before replying.

"Meeting downstairs to discuss the game tonight." The black haired second year answered before clasping his hand around the shorter first year's wrist. He tugged him along, taking some notice in how his fingers wrapped around the other man's wrist perfectly.

Once downstairs he directed Quentin to the empty seat in between his own and Margo's. He watched as Quentin hardly listened, instead closing in on himself like he always did except Eliot noticed the subtle differences. He was hunched over more than usual, his arms were crossed tighter and his hair was hiding more of his face. Eliot obviously didn't say anything, not wanting to sound too concerned because that just wasn't how people saw him. However he did take note of them.

"Q are you listening?" Margo asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Erm yeah, sorry." He replied as he looked at her before she sighed and carried on talking about the plan to win.

The meeting was finally finished and Quentin stood up, heading for the stairs and just before he reached them Alice was next to him. The two walked up in silence; Alice wanting to know what was wrong and Quentin still feeling guilty over sealing her brother away. They were both sat on his bed before she finally spoke.

"So how's your dad?" She asked in a caring tone and she watched as he visibly deflated before replying.

"Not good. He has brain cancer." Quentin replied quietly and Alice looked shocked before she leant on him, offering him the comfort he so desperately needed.

"I just don't understand. He won't take any of the treatments and then he asks about me all because I checked into a mental hospital before coming here. What is wrong with him? He's the one dying yet he's asking about me... I just don't know what to do." Quentin vented as tears poured down his cheeks and Alice held his hand in a vice-like grip.

"He's probably just making sure you will be alright once he isn't around anymore." Alice told him and the two sat there for a while before they went down to get something to eat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the speech is taken from the show but the rest of the chapter is mine, especially the last part.

Quentin spent the next few weeks in his depressed state. Even after he and Alice had gotten together it hadn't lifted his spirit. The only time he felt any resemblance to a flicker of happiness was when he was with Eliot and Margo. However these days were becoming fewer and fewer as Eliot spent more time with his latest boy toy/boyfriend Mike.

He spent more time with Alice but the cuts and scars were slowly increasing and nobody suspected a thing. Not even Penny who could read his mind whether he wanted to or not.

Then everything changed.

The Beast had possessed Mike and attacked him and Penny and in the end Eliot had had to make the hardest decision and kill him. Eliot lost himself in drugs and alcohol - scaring Margo and Quentin - but he didn't care anymore.

Penny then got stuck in the Neitherlands and once back told them they needed to do something. So they started learning battle magic after seeing themselves die so many times in a row at the hands of the Beast. Alice was a natural at it but the other took a while to even get a single spell correct so they decided to try out another method; emotion magic.

The morning after they woke up with slight hangovers (a side effect to having all of their emotions being forced back into themselves all at once).

"I really don't think this was a good idea." Alice told Quentin who just looked at her.

"I couldn't even sleep. I hate everything right now." He replied and she just looked at him before speaking.

"We shouldn't be bottling you up. You have diagnosed depression you might-" She started saying before Quentin cut her off.

"Kill myself?" He asked and Alice just gave him a look and the conversation was over - obviously not on good terms.

Eventually only Penny and Alice attempted to do battle magic without the emotion bottles. Unfortunately they were unsuccessful, the spells only getting half way before the magic dissipated. Alice watched as Quentin, Eliot and Margo were successful in their spells until they realised they had gone over the time limit for the emotion magic. They opened the bottles and drank the contents; their emotions assaulting them all at once.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next hour saw the three drinking as much wine as their bodies would allow - Margo eventually in a state of half awareness and the other two still drinking.

"Remember that spring at the foot of the mountains in Fillory?" Eliot asked Quentin who was sat next to him on the opposite chair.

"It was Chatwin's torrent. Thought you didn't remember the books." Quentin stated and Eliot looked at him before continuing.

"Rupert was wounded right? Till the spring healed his leg? Do you think it's real?" Eliot asked whilst looking at Quentin.

"Some of the good parts have to be. At least I hope so. Why?" Quentin asked whilst also looking at the man next to him.

"Because I probably have liver damage." Eliot stated bluntly before carrying on. "On that note we're out of wine." He said whilst staring at Quentin who just continued to look at him. Eliot cleared his throat before repeating what he previously said.

"On that note we're out of wine." Quentin just raised his eyebrow whilst shrugging.

"Fine, I'll go." Eliot said before attempting to stand up. His attempt ended up with him sat on the floor as the two laughed at his failed attempt and Margo groaned as she made her way over to them.

"Jesus you two." She said before laughing and helping Eliot stand up along with Quentin.

The three made their way to Eliot's room - Eliot being supported by his two friends - and eventually the three collapsed on his bed (Eliot already half asleep).

"And I think he passed out." Quentin stated whilst looking up at the ceiling.

"Finally." Margo replied with a sigh.

"You know he was- he was talking about Chatwin's torrent." Quentin said whilst turning on his side to face Margo who had done the same.

"Let's be honest." She started. "There's a lot more wrong with Eliot than a broken leg." She stated.

"Yeah but the spring didn't just fix Rupert's leg. It healed him. All of him." Quentin replied and Margo looked at him - as if searching for something - before she spoke.

"There's this thing about you Q." She said. "You actually believe in magic." She carried on and Quentin gave her a weird look.

"So does everyone." He said in a confused tone.

"No." She sated simply. "We all know it's real, but you believe in it. And you just love it, pure and simple." She said before looking him in the eye. "I've never loved something like that." She told him and he shook his head before replying.

"That's not true." Quentin told her but she ignored him.

"Maybe FIllory can fix him." She said before moving closer and burying her head in his chest as a tear escaped and made its way down her flushed face.

"'Cause he's really not okay, and he just doesn't care." She stated and Quentin wrapped an arm around her.

"It's okay. We're gonna do whatever we can. I promise." He said and Margo pulled back to look at him.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The next thing Quentin knew he was being pinned under Margo's body as her lips descended on his. He forgot about Alice, about the Beast and about how wrong this was. All he could think of was how soft her lips were. He sat up so that she was sitting in his lap and as he started taking her shirt off he felt another pair of hands on his waist.

"Aww, were you going to leave Daddy out of all the fun?" A voice purred next to his ear and Quentin tilted his head to the side; his eyes locking on Eliot's.

Then his eyelids fluttered shut in pleasure as Margo trailed her lips down his neck; sucking and biting (leaving her mark) before being restricted by his shirt. She slowly made her way back up to his lips and placed a chaste kiss on them before looking up at Eliot. He removed one of his hands from Quentin's waist and tangled his fingers in Margo's hair as their lips met.

This wasn't the first time they'd had a threesome but it was the first time that they'd had a threesome with someone they both cared about. Quentin moaned from underneath them and they broke apart - staring in awe at the beautiful creature in between them. Eliot quickly took his own shirt off as Margo got rid of hers - Quentin unable to finish the job - and Eliot pulled Quentin up, turning him around as he did.

Once Quentin was facing him he cupped his jaw with one hand whilst the other went to the back of Quentin's head; fingers tangling in his hair. Quentin's eyelids fluttered before Eliot captured his lips in a searing kiss.

"So hot." Margo muttered as she plastered herself to Quentin's back.

Together Eliot and Margo worked Quentin's shirt off of his body and before he could comprehend what was happening, his shirt fell onto the floor leaving his torso exposed. He hoped luck was on his side and his eyes squeeed shut before he gasped and his eyes flew open as he felt a tight grip on his wrist. He looked into Eliot's eyes as the other man stared at him; his expression unreadable.

"What's wrong El?" Margo asked and Quentin gulped as she moved next to Eliot to see the problem.

Eliot moved away from Quentin slightly to get a proper look at the damage and he watched as they realised what they were seeing. Two sets of eyes snapped up to meet his and he quickly looked away before managing to pull his wrist from Eliot's grip.

"Q, what did you do?" Margo said in an almost whisper as she reached out to hold his hand. However he quickly folded his arms; not liking the attention.

"It doesn't matter." He stated before being cut off.

"It matters to us Q. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling like this?" Eliot asked as his eyes softened.

"Because you were already under a lot of stress and you were upset after..." Quentin trailed off before carrying on. "I didn't want to worry you even more and it's not like any of my old friends cared much last time so I figured you wouldn't either. Plus I have it under control." He said and he closed his eyes as a tear slid down his cheek.

His eyes flew open as a body knocked into his; arms wrapped around his waist and a head buried into his neck.

"Of course we care Q. Don't ever think otherwise." Margo said into his neck and Eliot came closer, wrapping his arms around them both and kissing Quentin on his head.

"I think it's best if we go to sleep but starting tomorrow we will help you with this." He said before they stripped down to their underwear. Margo and Eliot took note of the cuts and scars on his thigh but didn't say anything as they got under the covers. The alcohol was quickly making its way through their systems and before they knew it the three of them drifted off into dreamland.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quentin, Margo and Eliot finally realize how they feel about each other and the group arrive in the Neitherlands.

Quentin woke gradually, groaning as the sunlight assaulted his closed eyelids. He slowly opened his eyes - groaning once again - and took in his surroundings. He turned his head to the side slightly and his eyes widened as he saw Eliot and Margo asleep. Memories from the night before started making themselves know and he moved his gaze down.

Eliot's arm was thrown across him in a sort of possessive way and as his gaze travelled down he saw that their legs were entangled; one of Margo's thrown over Eliot's to entangle itself with Quentin's. They were a perfect picture of a complete triad and he found himself enjoying the comfort and warmth that radiated from them. However as he looked further down something caught his eye. His breath got stuck in his throat.

Alice sat on the chair at the end of the bed staring at him. She turned away from him and stood up - her face a mask of no emotions. Only once she reached the doorway did Quentin realise what was happening.

He quickly disentangled himself from Eliot and Margo (promptly waking them) and picked up his shirt and jeans from the floor. He rushed to put them on as he chased after his girlfriend; desperate to explain the situation.

"Alice wait! Please." He said quickly as he finished putting his shirt on. She stopped abruptly and turned to face him.

"Why Quentin? Just so you can apologise? I can't believe you did that!" She said almost shouting but trying to be quiet as she didn't want to cause a scene.

"Alice it's not what it looks like. Please let me ex-" He was quickly cut off as Alice slapped him and as he brought a hand up to his cheek she quickly walked off.

He stood there in shock for a few minutes before slowly making his way back upstairs and to the bathroom. He shut the door behind him - not bothering to lock it - and looked at himself in the mirror. He could feel the sting of his burning red cheek but he could also feel the sadness creeping up on him as he realised the slap signified the end of their relationship.

His hands gripped the marble countertop on either side of the sink as the urge to cause himself pain started to overwhelm him. He quickly looked down before he heard the tell-tale signs of the door opening. His eyes snapped up and he looked in the mirror to see Eliot stood next to him and Margo lingering in the doorway.

"You okay Q?" Eliot asked whilst placing a hand on the first year's shoulder.

"I'm fine." Quentin replied in a monotonous voice whilst his grip tightened on the countertop.

"No you're not." Margo stated as she started to walk forwards. "What happened with Alice?" She asked once she reached him and placed a comforting hand over his.

"She wouldn't let me explain and then she slapped me. I guess it's over between us." Quentin told them and they both gave him quick sympathetic looks before Eliot decided to change the subject.

"Well we should go downstairs now and sort out a plan for when we get to Fillory." He told them both and they nodded their heads in agreement.

              -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Now the small group sat there; Penny attempting to ignore the gigantic elephant in the room, Alice refusing to look at anyone and the remaining three sat on the sofa together.

"Alright what's going on? You all look like you've committed a crime." Penny said once the tension had become too much.

"We're fine aren't we Eliot." Margo replied and Eliot nodded his head in agreement before replying.

"Yeah perfectly fine." He said and they all turned their heads as Alice stood up, sent a cold glare to Quentin and then walked out of the room angrily.

Penny looked at the three on the sofa before following Alice to see what was wrong with her.

"You okay Q?" Eliot asked the first year once more whilst taking a hold of his hand and giving it a small comforting squeeze. He did that to Margo whenever she was upset and figured it would work on Quentin too. Quentin squeezed Eliot's hand in return before replying.

"I'll be fine. It's obvious that Alice and I were not meant to be or else she would have let me explain." He replied and he gave Margo a small smile as she took his other hand.

"You know." Quentin started as he looked up at his two friends. "I feel safer with you two more than anyone else." He finished as he blushed slightly and before he knew it Margo was practically in his lap as she hugged him before sitting back down.

"Aww Q that's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to us." She told him which caused him to blush even more.

To save himself the embarrassment he quickly excused himself and ran up to his room to change out of yesterday's clothes. As he walked past Alice's door he put his forehead against it and gripped the door handle. As he was about to open the door he heard moaning coming from the other side. He let go off the handle and stumbled back - tear slowly rolling down his cheeks - and quickly ran to the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

His breathing sped up and he gripped the edges of the sink; wondering how to calm his ragged breathing. His thoughts wouldn't leave him alone as they whispered the harshest of things to him. His eyes snapped up and he met his own gaze in the mirror. He looked at the cabinet before his brain stopped him. ' _Don't. You promised Eliot and Margo remember_ _'_ he thought to himself and then he smiled as he realised something.

He quickly opened the door and made his way downstairs. He looked to the sofa and saw Margo and Eliot still sat there. They both saw him approach them and they automatically made space in between them for him when they saw the tear tracks on his cheeks. However before either of them could say anything he sat down and grabbed a hold of Margo's face; crushing their lips together. He then let go and proceeded to do the same to Eliot before also letting go.

"Sorry... I just - I heard Alice and Penny and I thought of hurting myself again but I remembered I promised the both of you. Then I realised that the two of you would never hurt me like Alice did and you both make me really happy and-" Quentin's rambling was cut off by soft lips were pressing against his and his body automatically started to relax before they were replaced with slightly rougher ones.

"It's okay Quentin and just to let you know, you make us really happy too. Just don't expect it to be perfect yet. We're new to this whole feelings crap so bare with us until we've gotten the hang of it." Margo told him as she looked into his eyes and Eliot nodded before also talking.

"Bambi's right. Quentin Coldwater you've changed us." He said whilst a small smile played on his lips at the adorable expression took a hold of Quentin's face.

The three sat there for a while just enjoying the company before Alice and Penny walked into the room. Margo and Eliot automatically glared at the blonde girl who shied away slightly before the three stood up - grabbing their small bottles as well. The five stood in a circle and Eliot, Margo and Quentin recited the Japanese incantation before gasping as their emotions went into the small bottles. As they were putting the bottles around their necks they all looked at Alice when she started reciting a small incantation.

"Sorry. How I felt about Quentin would have gotten us all killed." She stated and before anyone could say anything Eliot spoke up; changing the topic.

"Everyone hold hands." He instructed before grasping Quentin's hand and once they all complied Penny touched the button - transporting them all to the Neitherlands.

Quentin gasped as he clawed his way out of the fountain and he quickly looked around - assessing his surroundings - before taking out the map.

"Okay Q, where do we go?" Eliot asked in an emotionless tone. Quentin looked down at the map but as he was about to answer a strong wind blew the paper out of his hands. It drifted towards the fountain they had just come out of and before it hit the water he managed to grab it.

"Got it." Quentin said and tuned around only to stop in his tracks. A woman stood in front of him; a smirk on her face as her hair whipped in the wind and she put her hands in front of herself.

"Quentin move!" Penny shouted as he realised who it was. However he was too late and Quentin was shoved in the chest. He let out a gasp as he fell backwards into the fountain and disappeared from their sight.

 


	4. chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I didn't upload at the beginning of the week but I've been busy with exams and now I have finished so I can spend my summer finishing off this story. So sorry that there is a lot of speech in this chapter and it sticks to the script of the last episode of season 1 but it had to be done or else the story wouldn't flow. After this chapter only parts of the story will be the same as in the show so once again sorry about this chapter.

Quentin cursed as he realised what had happened. He was so close to Fillory and he just got pushed away. He had no way of getting back now.

However after thinking for a while he thought of an idea.

He remembered something about travelling through time. That was it! He just needed to find someone to help him and he had the perfect person in mind. He could make it up to her and maybe they could go back to how it was before. With a plan in mind he made his way to Julia's.

They had done it. They were in Fillory and it wasn't as they pictured it but that was probably because the Beast controlled it now. They walked for quite a while before they reached a group of ruins with symbols carved on. They stood there for a while; trying to figure out where to go before something hit Quentin in the head. He looked down as he rubbed where it had hit him and he bent down; picking it up before standing straight again.

Julia looked at him as he unfolded the paper aeroplane (looking slightly confused) before he read what was written out loud. ' _Enchanted this to find you if you ever arrive. Hope you're not dead. Margo being such a bitch. Follow map to find us. -El._ ' He read and the two looked at each other before they looked at the map drawn on the paper.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of following endless directions they came to a stop at a building that looked run down but still intact. They both walked in and Quentin let a small smile tug at his lips as he saw Margo, Eliot, Penny and Alice sat at a table with someone their age and what looked like a bulldog. Quentin looked at the paper before he quickly folded it up and threw it at the group. As it hit the table the five of them looked up and Eliot and Margo quickly stood up; smiles gracing their lips whilst Penny and Alice had relieved looks on their faces but small smiles donned their lips.

"Q you're okay!" Margo said in relief as she and Eliot quickly made their way over to him; their eyes scanning his body to make sure he was definitely okay.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Quentin replied whilst he too scanned his friends' bodies to make sure they were also unharmed.

"Um why are we looking at the Hedgebitch that tried to kill you?" Eliot asked and all eyes were drawn to the girl stood next to Quentin - narrowing once they realised who it was.

"We worked it out." Quentin stated and everyone stared at him blankly whilst Julia shuffled awkwardly next to him. "I wouldn't be here without her." He told them.

"So I'm here, you don't have to like me." Julia stated indifferently and Margo scoffed before replying.

"Oh, don't you worry. We don't." She said and then grabbed Quentin's arm; dragging him to the table and sitting him in between herself and Eliot.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eventually they had left the building and were now following Quentin and Julia to the knifemaker's house. Once they saw a house with smoke pouring out of the chimney and Quentin pointed out that was where they were going everybody sighed in relief (tired of walking).

Quentin and Julia were the ones to go in whilst the rest waited outside. They slowly walked in and looked around before their eyes landed on the stranger at the crafting bench. He looked up at them and recognition flickered in his eyes.

"I remember you." He said and the two looked at each other; confused as to how he knew them. "I must say, you've aged well, the two of you." At their still confused looks he carried on speaking.

"Um I was eight. Apprentice to my father." At this the two stared at each other and the confusion disappeared as they realised who it was. Quentin cleared his throat before finally speaking.

"Is he around?" He asked as he looked around.

"He's out back." The man said and looked them in the eye before carrying on. "Six feet under grass." Quentin closed his eyes and let out a sigh but before he could say anything the blacksmith started talking again.

"You know." He started, "He grew a little aggravated waiting for you two to come back." He said before he stated moving around - obviously looking for something - and he sighed as he held a wooden box out to Quentin. "The Leo Blade as promised." He told him as he opened the box.

Quentin looked at it and went to pick up the blade but before he could touch in the lid snapped shut and two sets of eyes flew up to meet the blacksmith's.

"Payment is due." He said before his expression became serious. "As promised." Julia and Quentin glanced at one another before looking back at him.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Here's the thing." Julia started as they stood outside. "All the Chatwins are dead, Fillory has no rulers, and the only people from Earth left here now not locked in a dungeon are us." She said as she looked at everyone who all looked in thought. Eventually the blacksmith came back out again but this time he was holding a blade.

"This blade draws one thing and one thing only; the pure royal blood of the High King of Fillory. Whoever it is will marry my daughter." He explained and one by one he swiped the blade across the male's hands and by the time it reached Eliot and nothing had happened they knew that he was going to be High King. When Eliot hissed in pain and blood welled up in his hand Quentin felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He knew his happiness wouldn't last; one of the two people who made him  truly happy was being taken away from him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Margo, Eliot and Quentin stood in a little archway away from all of the wedding preparations and they looked at each other before Margo finally spoke.

"So turns out in Fillory once you are married you can't be with anyone ever again." She told Eliot who sighed before replying.

"But once I go back-" He started before seeing the identical looks on Margo and Quentin's faces. He closed his eyes before carrying on. "I can't go back."

Quentin sighed before his face lit up. "I've just remembered. It said on the contract that as High King you can marry another King or Queen of your choice." He said and the other two looked at him as he carried on. "And remember there is supposed to be four ruler of Fillory; the High King picks the remaining three." Eliot looked at the two before speaking.

"So do you two want to rule a fucking country with me?" He asked with a smile. "Also I think Alice wouldn't mind being the second Queen."

"Also if you do marry another King or Queen and they are from Earth it means that you can go back whenever you want." Margo said excitedly before she composed herself. "So I'll go tell Alice and hopefully she will take that stick out of her ass long enough to listen to me. You two can carry on planning this wedding." She said before squeezing their hands and walking off.

"I've realised something Q." Eliot said as he turned to look at Quentin. "Once I'm High King I can wait a few months and then marry one of you. Also I think the contract said something about me being allowed to be with another member of royalty as long as my wife agrees to it." He finished and Quentin smiled at Eliot before dragging him back to the planning.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally the wedding had finished being planned and Eliot stood at the alter - his friends sat on the front row showing their support. A girl started walking down the aisle, her hair pinned up; showing her beauty and Eliot let out a deep breath before smiling at the pretty girl as she stood across from him.

"Fen," She said with a shy smile and Eliot returned her smile politely.

"Nice to meet you." He said before taking her hand. "Will you marry me?"

The part was in full swing when the blacksmith came up to Quentin. He opened the box; presenting the blade to them.

"The blade is yours." He told them and Quentin slowly walked up to it and reached to grab it. However as he touched it he hissed in pain as it burnt him and Eliot gave him a concerned look.

"Let me try, maybe it's just for High Kings." He said before he too was burnt as he tried to touch it

Once they realised they had to be powerful enough to touch it they made a plan. Quentin and Julia would seek out Ember and ask if he could help whilst the others tried to get the girl out of the dungeon.

It took a lot of bargaining but they managed to get what they needed from Ember. However it came at a price. Julia's hidden memories.

"Julia please tell me what I can do to help." Quentin pleaded as they made their way back to the others.

"Unless you can kill Reynard then there is nothing you can do." She told him before she carried on walking. Quentin sighed before he too carried on walking.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was during the night when Quentin decided he was going to let Alice be the one to kill the Beast instead of himself. Once she finally worked up the courage to drink the fluid they made their way to the Wellspring.

"The Wellspring of all magic? It's a truck stop shit-house." Penny exclaimed in disbelief once they reached it but they ignored him and Quentin spoke up.

"He'll be here soon. Let's go." He said and one by one they made their way inside. They looked around and Quentin's eyes widened as he realised where they where.

"This is Plover's writing room." He told them.

"All that power, and he can't stop thinking about where it happened." Eliot said as they walked in and Margo nodded before speaking.

"Fillory needs meds way more than magic." They all silently agreed with her before they started searching for something that looked out of place.

"Okay, so-" Quentin started to say before a small blue moth flew in front of his face; capturing his attention.

"Quentin." A voice said from behind them and they all quickly turned around and looked towards the door as a man walked in. "Is it time for this already?" The man asked in a slightly bored tone that showed signs of exasperation. Quentin gulped before replying.

"Hi Martin. We know it's you." He said and the moths slowly disappeared; revealing the face of the man and he looked to be in his mid-forties but everyone in the room knew he was definitely older than that.

"Well you made it a good long way this time around." Martin stated. "But this is it Quentin." He carried on whilst starting to walk forwards and Quentin started walking backwards - his hands fumbling in his pockets - as he tried to distract him.

Whilst this was happening Alice was slowly walking behind Martin and her hand went to her hip when she got close enough. She moved her hand to where the knife was supposed to be attached to her belt but she grasped at nothing but air.

"Shit." She muttered as she realised it wasn't there and Martin quickly dropped Quentin who gasped as he desperately tried to get air into his deprived lungs.

"Haven't learnt to cast whilst your bleeding out?" Martin asked and Alice started coughing before she collapsed to the floor as blood poured out of her nose and dripped from her lips. Eliot and Margo quickly moved forwards - intent on helping Quentin - but that was quickly stopped.

"For the love of Christ children." Martin muttered in annoyance before flicking his hand and the two slammed into the bookcase before slumping to the ground. The led against one another as they took in their last breaths.

He then turned on Penny who screamed in anguish as his hands were sliced off. Before he could turn back to Quentin, Julia had the knife to his throat.

Quentin stood there in shock as the two disappeared. He fell to his knees as Penny carried on screaming and moaning in pain and his friends lay there dead.

"Oh God."


End file.
